If i just lay here an everlark fanfiction
by mockingjaycs
Summary: the first chapters are shortbtw there has always been something between Katniss and Peeta but when they become a couple Gale poses as a huge threat to Peeta's life
1. Reaping

**AUTHORS NOTE: This fan fiction is not perfect but I would be grateful for any reviews and constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy ! (the authors notes will be in bold thanks)**

 **chapter 1: Reaping**

 **THIS WHOLE STORY IS PEETA'S POV**

I sat listening to him laughing and joking with her, I loved her from the moment saw her in year 1 I wish she would just notice me. But I understand that she and Gale are close and would never get between them. There was that one time where I threw her the bread but that's old news she probably doesn't even remember me.

Every morning I see Katniss and Gale laughing and joking threw the bakery window. Today is reaping day and I couldn't care less about whether I get chosen or not Katniss loves Gale and I just want her to be happy.

 **At the reaping**

Effie Trinket took the stage outside of the justice building her high pitched capitol accent she spoke about the honour of being a tribute and representing the districts and whatever I didn't listen particularly well throughout until I heard Effie say the girls name "Primrose Everdeen" my heart sank to the floor not just because Prim was a lovely girl and so young but she was Katniss' sister and I know that she'll volunteer her and I will lose her before I even found her.

I was right I heard her screaming I volunteer she up on the stage saying her name and talking to Effie when Effie finally went to choose the male tribute

"The male tribute of district 12 is Peeta Mellark!" My mouth dropped to the floor I was going to properly meet the love of my life.

When we were told to shake hands I shook her hand and never wanted to let go.


	2. Closer than we thought

**AUTHORS NOTE: it was a short chapter before but I just wanted to get the reaping out of the way this chapter will be on the train but I will be adding some exciting romance stuff if you are enjoying this story please recommend it people I love to have people reading my work thanks and enjoy the chapter xxx By the way I've written Peeta's Mum as quite a viscous person**

CHAPTER 2: Closer than we thought

I was in the justice building waiting for my family to arrive. My mother stormed into the room and grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head backwards straining my neck but I was worried she was going to hit me she screamed "If you mess around and bring dishonour to our family I will kill you!" tears started to flow down my face one at a time. But I was confused about how she was going to kill me because I would already be dead. However mother being the person she is carries on saying things like "you have to win otherwise all of our customers will never stop talking about it bringing embarrassment to our family" I could hear Prim screaming next door. That's when my mother slapped me across the face hard then let go of my hair when my father appeared in the room I wondered where he might have been. When the peacekeepers arrive to escort them out my mother says "District 12 might have a winner this year" as she said this her eyes looked at the wall adjoined to the room Katniss was in I immediately knew she wasn't referring to me.

I was escorted out of the room and into the smaller corridors with the living quarters in

half way through the night I could here Katniss' door slide open and footsteps towards my room. My door then slid open she came in face red eyes welled up with tears.  
She walked towards me and sat on the bed discreetly asking if she could come under the duvet and I pulled it over she climbed under and before she fell to sleep she whispered

" I wish we could both live,"


	3. Catch the roses

**AUTHORS NOTE : sorry it has taken so long to update I hope to update every week now.**

" I wish we could both live"

I woke to feel Katniss hugging me obviously in a night mare I decided to wake her. She slowly woke twitching and shaking I put my arm around her and tried to calm her down whispering. "prim will be alright she will be fine they won't touch her," after a while she collapsed into my arms. She then left the room to go get ready for breakfast. During breakfast Katniss and I did not speak but all I could think was 'I love this girl I need to save her whatever it takes tonight is the last night on the train and Katniss and I share the same sleeping arrangements as before.

We enter the capitol and it's so bright and beautiful and big... I wave to the people in the capitol to try and get sponsors to help Katniss but Katniss won't come to the window. I just hope that they'll find out how much I love her.

Later at the remake centre: I stand in this cold room with white walls and flooring (I'm not used to such bright lights) when a capitol citizen walks in she has a multicoloured bob and huge green eyelashes if I cared a bit,I would've been petrified but I remember what Haymitch said " Don't disagree with your stylist." I stood there with my robe off standing rather uncomfortably whilst she walked around my naked body. She then smiled and to my relieve said "pleasse put your robe back on and we'll talk about your cosstume and the impresssion you leave" her capitol accent was very strong so I am guessing that she was born in the heart (as president snow likes to call it) of the capitol by the Presidential palace. When I walk into the room she picks up some notes cards and reads "sorry I can't quite remember whatever Cinna said, I know your from disstrict 12 and your line of busssiness is coal but I don't want to focuss on the coal I want to focuss on the fire... You're not ssscared of fire are you now pressent a ssmall ssmile to cheer the tribute u-oops I wassn't ssupossed to read that bit" she smiled a big smile and handed me a costume. I quickly changed into the black suit and started to think about Katniss. "Will me and Katniss be matching... the other tribute I mean" The Lady replied "Of coursse my dear and I forgot to say my name'ss Portia, Peeta" I am now dressed and leaving to get my make up done. One man with orange corkscrew locks and bright purple lipstick said to me " because you've been cleaned up and dressed you don't need much make-up all I'm going to do is put on some eyeliner in a wing shape and some black eyeshadow and just a bit of foundation and you'll look even more handsome. My name's Flavius by the way " Flavius doesn't hiss when talking so I guess he's from the outskirts of the capitol but still wacky and wearing so much make-up it's ugly.

Now I've had my make-up and touch-ups done and am outside by the chariot I see a man who doesn't look like he's from the capitol. The only make-up he's got on that I can see is gold eyeliner to bring out his big brown eyes then I see her in a long black dress with the same make-up as me but but with black lipstick and nail varnish with flames. She has a black twisty hair piece as well. She looks Beautiful.

" Hi Peeta I'm Cinna this is the tribute parade I want you to stand out so wave and smile and just a small hint... catch the roses and they'll love you." I'm quite confused by that because the district 12 tributes never get roses or cheers at all. We board the chariot and I grasp Katniss' hand she pulls away and I answer "come on they'll love it plus I could fallover." I smile at her and she turns her head away from me. All of a sudden our outfits are covered in dancing flames me and Katniss start to panic and she tightens her grip on my hand. I try my best not to beam with glee. People start cheering and throwing red roses at us I now understand what Cinna meant by 'catch the roses'. We finish the tribute parade and go back to the tribute centre where we are located at the top floor... the penthouse. It's so beautiful the only thing I've seen more beautiful than this s Katniss. I sit at the dinner table lined with rich platters of food and drinks I eat till I can't eat no more. I leave to go to bed and Katniss follows and we both get changed and get into bed her head rest in my chest and I kiss her head I think I saw her smile and then we drift of to sleep.

"up up up!" I hear Effie shrill "It's a big! Big! Big! Day!"

Katniss and I get out of the bed and I kiss her again on the cheek and she blushes when we both walk out of the room Effie gasps and we both laugh.

Katniss kisses my cheek and whispers 'Catch the roses'. Even though I'm about to die I've never felt more alive...


End file.
